


Is That a Ski In Your Pocket? Or...

by quiet__tiger



Series: Batfamily Vacation [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce takes Wally, Dick, Tim, and Alfred skiing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter in the Batfamily Vacation series.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 21st, 2007.

Oracle’s communicator console sputtered to life with a burst of static, then was silent. She looked up from the webcomic she was reading to pass time during the slow night. The console sputtered again, the red light lighting up on Robin’s indicator, then went dark and silent. She was about to ask him if something was wrong when it came on and stayed on. “Nightwing, stop- -left side- -cle might-” She stared at the dark light, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then the console sputtered again, Robin again. This time the transmission was nothing but a series of moans.

The ones that sounded like the audio track on porn, not the one on a martial arts flick.

The transmission cut out again. She stared at it for another minute, but nothing else came through. She wondered if she should say anything. Robin was almost a legal adult, and Nightwing would never force Robin into anything, so whatever they might be doing had to be consensual.

She wondered if Bruce knew.

If he didn’t, he’d be pissed.

If Nightwing and Robin were making out on a rooftop or in an alley somewhere, they weren’t fighting crime. She should say something.

But for right now, she was more curious about whether or not they’d slip and activate Robin’s communicator again.

~*~

Nightwing was bored. There were a few muggings and an incompetent attempt to rob an electronics store, and that was it. He was bored, and cold, and looking forward to meeting up with Robin so they could go back to the Manor.

Ever since he and Tim started their relationship, Dick was spending more and more time in Gotham and less in Bludhaven. Bruce seemed concerned, but Dick was keeping an eye on things. Besides, Tim wasn’t in Bludhaven, and for a little while he wanted Tim to come first. Bludhaven was still there every time he went back.

And Tim needed to come first in someone’s life for once.

When the appointed rendezvous time finally arrived, he swung back across the city to the Wayne Enterprises building. A few minutes later Robin showed up, a scrape on his cheek but not displaying any other signs of combat. “What happened?”

Robin scowled. “Group of punks vandalizing their school. One of them threw a brick at me while I restrained another after he attacked me.”

“Anyone you know?”

“No. Different school.”

“Come here.” Dick used the small tube of disinfectant concealed in his boot to clean up Tim’s injury, then he kissed him lightly. “Nothing else happened?”

“No. The city is dead tonight. It’s like they know Batman is in Metropolis and don’t want to cause trouble without him here to fight. It’s stupid.”

“They’re criminals. Outside of Luthor, it’s part of the job description.”

“Yeah. Easy night for you?”

“For the most part. But it was tough having nothing to keep my mind off of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I’ve wanted to get my hands on you all night.” He tugged on Robin’s belt to pull him in close. The kiss was chaste, just to get the feel for how willing Robin was for this, and when he met no resistance Dick went for a deeper one. He groaned into it as Robin kissed him back, and rubbed his thumbs along Tim’s jaw before taking off his gloves. He moved traced along Robin’s collar, wishing the protective gear gave enough to reach the more sensitive skin underneath.

Robin’s hands dropped to Dick’s waist, not quite holding on but not quite pushing him away, either. Dick kissed along Tim’s jaw then down on his left side, right to where the collar ended, then back up to his ear. “Nightwing, stop, not there. My communicator’s on my left side. Don’t want Oracle hearing by mistake...”

Dick listened to Tim’s encouraging moan more than his words. “I’m careful.” Okay, so maybe he did nudge his ear a little too much, and maybe Oracle was listening. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to come and make Tim come. He ignored the risk and just worked on all of Tim’s hot spots above the collar, fueled by the moans coming from his young partner.

He loved making Tim come, and if Oracle was practicing her voyeur skills, then let her hear it.

~*~

Once they finally parted company, Tim was able to check his communicator. Yes, it was out of place. Babs no doubt heard everything.

He’d be more concerned if the thought wasn’t kind of a turn on.

And if it hadn’t been so totally worth it. Dick had _great_ hands and a better mouth...

~*~

“What do you _mean_ it’s been four months?”

“Tim and I have been dating since August.”

“Tim turned sixteen in July.” The glare she gave him almost physically hurt him. It most certainly hurt her. “You didn’t wait long, did you.”

“Look, it’s not like I’ve been stalking him and waiting for him to become somewhat legal so I could pounce. If you _must_ know, I didn’t have any real sort of design on him until he came on to me. And we started off slowly.”

“Yeah, molesting him on a roof is really taking it slow.” Babs’s arms were crossed over her chest, augmenting the severity of that glare.

“I didn’t molest him. His protests were only because he realized I might have hit his communicator. Which I clearly did, otherwise you still wouldn’t know. And you wouldn’t have called me down here to harass me for making out with my partner.”

“He’s Batman’s partner, not yours. And it sounded like a lot more than making out.”

“Whatever. You can’t prove anything. Look, are you really upset about this because of Tim? Or are you still mad that you and I couldn’t put anything together?”

“We did put something together. It failed miserably. Partly because of my age.”

“Yeah, well, Tim and I are both guys. That minimizes the age difference.”

“ _What_?!”

“Look. I love Tim and he loves me. He’s fought for the damn planet more than most teenagers have fought their parents to borrow the car on a Friday night. He’s more than mature enough for a serious relationship. I expected to have this argument with Bruce, and I have, but I thought you might understand.”

Dick turned to stalk out, pissed at himself for letting this get out of hand, and pissed at Babs for not seeing why it was okay for him and Tim to be together. As he opened the door, she called out to him, “Just don’t hurt him. He’s had a rough time of late.”

“I know. And I have no intention of hurting him.”

He closed the door behind him. Hurting Tim was never in the plan.

~*~

December went by quickly for Tim, between school, the Titans, his four month anniversary date with Dick, Oracle acting oddly and starting quickly-aborted lectures, and the normal night  
excursions with Batman. Currently he was enjoying the first night of his winter vacation from school, curled up on one of the Manor’s couches in the den. Instrumental classical Christmas carols played softly on the stereo. He was so warm and comfortable, and burned out from school, that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay awake for Dick to come back from his cookie run to the kitchen.

Finally Dick entered the room, offered Tim a cookie, then put the tray on the coffee table. He rested Tim’s feet on his lap, then reached for his own cookie. Tim watched Dick chew, glad they could have these little moments to themselves. He knew people his age were supposed to fight just to have time to make out at parties or in the back of the car, and here he was just enjoying the moment with his lover.

He felt old.

But lucky.

‘Bout time something worked out okay in his life.

Then Dick had to open his mouth. “I know it’s late, but what do you want for Christmas?”

Tim blinked. “To go back in time and help my people so they don’t have to wander the desert for forty years.”

“What?”

“I’m Jewish.”

“Oh. Right.” He kind of shrugged his shoulders. “Well, what do you want for Hanukkah?”

“It was last week. Didn’t you wonder why I wasn’t here?”

“Well, I wasn’t here much either. Trouble in the ‘Haven. I didn’t think you practiced much.”

“I don’t. We’re really the Christmas-and-Easter version of Jewish. And we barely do that anymore.”

“I’ve given you Christmas presents before.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t having sex then.”

“Well, no. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. But if you feel you need to get me something, I need to improve my cd collection. Kon keeps making fun of me. And no Enya this time, get me stuff that you think is good.”

“Okay.”

“You?”

“I’m good. But if you could clear some time to stay with me next week, I’d enjoy that.”

“I bet you would.”

Staying at Dick’s was always fun; it was just different from sneaking around at his house or even being at the Manor. It was the only place where they could both be adults, rather than someone else’s kid.

Before they could get into the details of plans, Bruce and Alfred walked into the room. It looked like they had a mission. Alfred turned down the stereo a little, then joined Bruce on the couch across from where Dick and Tim were sitting. Bruce looked between the two of them, and Tim felt a knot of fear develop in his stomach. “Is everything okay?”

Bruce looked confused. “What? Yes.”

“Then stop looking at us like somebody died.” Dick had a right to be frank; they’d had to receive such information from Bruce before.

“I’m trying to tell you good news.” Tim blinked at him, but didn’t say anything. “We’re going skiing. If you want to.”

Dick brightened. “Yeah? When?”

“Next week. The twenty-sixth through the second. We could leave earlier but Bruce Wayne promised an appearance at the Mayor’s Christmas dinner.”

“Sounds great, Bruce! We haven’t been skiing since I was a kid.”

What the hell did Bruce _do_ with Dick after he was a kid? They didn’t use the beach house, they didn’t go skiing... Tim was glad that he was around to reap the benefits of Bruce becoming somewhat of a normal person.

“Where are we going and who else is coming?” Tim liked to know details, especially when it came to Bruce Wayne.

“I have a house in Aspen.” Of course he did. “And it’ll be the four of us, and Wally.”

Poor Alfred.

Alfred offered, “Doctor Thompkins is unable to make it, otherwise she would be joining us as well.”

Bruce continued, “The Birds of Prey will watch the City, Wally and I will bring our JL communicators, but Diana forbid me to use them to contact anyone. Receive only. And Tim, just explain to your father you’re going away with friends.”

Dick took another cookie. “Well, it sounds like fun to me. So long as there’s a hot tub and some Irish hot chocolate.”

“Anything you want, Dick. You need a vacation, too. And you, Tim. I know the Titans have faced some struggles lately.” Kon almost dying and Bart disappearing were struggles, certainly. Fortunately Kon survived and Bart returned. But Tim wasn’t about to turn down a trip to Colorado.

He wasn’t sure he could _ski_ , but Dick could probably teach him. And was a ski trip really about the skiing, or the cozy lodge afterwards?

Based on Dick’s interests, probably the latter.

~*~

Christmas morning was a quiet affair with only Dick and Alfred with him in the house, and Dick was scheduled to go to Roy Harper’s for dinner, and Alfred to Leslie’s. Bruce wasn’t surprised, however, when Wally showed up early in the afternoon.

“Wally. Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I was there all morning and I’ll be there all night. But I wanted to spend a little time with you, too. So I dropped in. Is that okay?”

“Of course. Merry Christmas.” He pulled him into a kiss, it deepening once Wally realized he meant what he said and was welcome. He found himself pressed against the wall in the foyer, Wally’s hands in his hair, then around his ass, then into his pants before Bruce slowed him down. “Alfred isn’t going to like it if we desecrate the foyer.”

“Can we desecrate somewhere else?”

“The Manor has dozens of rooms. Pick one.”

Wally scooped him into his arms and started to run, and when Bruce was set down and opened his eyes, he realized they were in his childhood bedroom. “Wally, I don’t know about this...”

Wally pouted. “But this is the only bed with a railing headboard. And I wanted to try something.”

“It requires rails?”

Wally nodded, then pulled off his shirts, and slowly took off his pants. It wouldn’t have meant anything to anyone else, maybe, but just knowing that ‘slow’ for normal people meant ‘agonizing’ for Wally turned Bruce on a little bit more. Wally really was trying something here, trying to make this hot for Bruce.

“Now, Bruce, you know I can’t afford to get you anything you would really want for Christmas.” Bruce would have denied it, but really Wally was mostly right, and the way his erection poked out the front of his boxer-briefs was distracting Bruce from thinking too much. “But I thought of something I think you like, and I tried to make it even better.”

The boxer-briefs came down and were kicked off, and when Wally straightened Bruce could clearly see the red ribbon Wally tied around his cock and balls. “Sometimes I come too soon, or I get distracted, so I’ve been practicing control. And I wanted to give you something you already like.”

“Well, I do like your cock. Very much, in fact.”

Wally tugged at one of the ends of the ribbon, and Bruce could now see that it was two ribbons close together. “Is it okay if I tie you up? Through the headboard?”

“Kinky. And fine. I trust you.” The sweet look on Wally’s face reminded Bruce of how difficult he could be to get along with, and how often he neglected to compliment the people around him. “Tie me up and fuck me.”

Wally moved quickly, but still visibly, to push Bruce down on the bed and then raise his arms to the headboard. He threaded the ribbon around one rail and then around Bruce’s hands, and soon Bruce was under Wally’s control. Relatively, anyway. Bruce could get out of the tie if he wanted to.

But he really, really didn’t want to.

He was forced to just lie there and let Wally do what he wanted, and, really, it worked out because Wally only wanted to do very good things to him. Wally’s speed kept him guessing; his tongue was on his chest one second, his ankle another, then at his throat, then laving his balls before Bruce could guess where the next attack would be. Apparently Wally had given up trying the slow approach.

This was not a bad thing.

Bruce lay there and took the assault. He wasn’t used to being restrained, wasn’t used to giving up control, but in this instance he didn’t mind relinquishing it to Wally. The only problem was that he really wanted to _touch_ him, and he couldn’t. He loved Wally’s skin, the way it stretched over his lean muscle, and the way the redhead enjoyed being touched. But this restraint thing was Wally’s idea, so maybe he just wanted things to be different.

And it was, with the way Wally calmed down to properly enjoy sucking him. He moved up and down and around his cock slowly, but still moved his tongue quickly, doing everything that Bruce loved. But then he pulled _off_ , forcing Bruce to thrust to try to reach him. Wally chuckled and ran a hand down Bruce’s chest. “Spread ‘em.”

The command was mild, and Bruce spread his legs and bent his knees, and smiled slightly at the way Wally looked gravely at him. Generally Bruce topped, but he wasn’t opposed to Wally topping. Especially because Wally was pretty good at it.

He prepped him slowly, slick fingers sliding in, stretching him, rubbing over his prostate as he was opened. Bruce watched him sheathe and lube his cock, and wondered at the ribbon still tied around him. Wally caught Bruce’s questioning gaze and answered, “Improvised cock ring, so it’s decorative _and_ functional.”

“You’re a clever man.”

“I think that’s the first time anyone told me that.”

Bruce wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say anything, and in the silence Wally kneeled over Bruce and lined up his cock. He slid it in slowly, exercising that control he’d been working on yet again. Wally waited for Bruce’s body to get used to him being inside, then he started to move.

Bruce fought against the ribbon binding his wrists, even as his legs wrapped around Wally’s waist to keep him in tight. Wally worked him over, fucking him hard, then slowly, then hard again, stopping periodically to keep himself in check. Bruce enjoyed all of it, the stimulation never enough to make him come, but more than enough to make him want to come. He allowed himself to moan to spur his lover on.

Above him, Wally was sweating and breathing hard, one hand on the bed, the other on Bruce’s chest. He stopped moving again, and tweaked a nipple as he spoke. “I want to come now.” He looked into Bruce’s eyes for approval, his expression desperate.

“Don’t wait on my account. Come.” He tightened around Wally to emphasize his point.

“Oh, thank God.” Wally reached down and untied the sweaty ribbon. He started moving again, then closed his eyes as his hands wrapped around Bruce’s thighs. Bruce pulled at his restraints as he felt Wally speed up to that impossible velocity afforded only to speedsters. Wally’s breath drew short, until he gave one of those high-pitched pained-sounding moans that indicated he was coming. The look on his face was torturous pleasure as he stilled then shuddered against Bruce.

He dropped down to kiss Bruce sloppily, then pulled out and tossed the condom. Bruce couldn’t hold back his wince; getting fucked by speedsters _hurt_ afterwards. Wally looked at him apologetically, but Bruce offered, “Get me off?”

Wally smiled, then jerked Bruce back to full hardness, his mouth on one nipple. Bruce let himself slip into the sensations, the tremors getting stronger with each passing minute. Then Wally kissed his way down Bruce’s torso to engulf his cock in that wicked mouth, and Bruce tensed up in prelude to orgasm. Seconds after Wally started using his tongue, Bruce was through, and he shot down Wally’s throat as he groaned.

Wally pulled off and grinned up at Bruce. “Good?”

“The best. Untie me?”

Half a second later, Bruce’s hands were free, and he flipped Wally over to kiss him thoroughly. When he finished, he pulled back and grinned. “That was quite the Christmas present.”

“So you liked it?”

“Better than anything. And I mean it.”

Wally blushed. “Excellent.”

They lay there together until Bruce realized he needed to start getting ready to go to the Mayor’s. As he wrapped a robe around himself to lead Wally to the door, he asked, “So, you’ll be here tomorrow morning? For the trip?”

“Absolutely. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“It should be good.”

“You, Dick, Tim, Alfred, skiing, and a Wayne family vacation getaway house? It’ll be fabulous.”

“Just like you.”

The look on Wally’s face made the schmaltzy comment worth it. Wally pecked him chastely one more time, then sped off. Bruce stared after him, then went back up to his bathroom to shower.

And think of a way to sit at dinner without wincing.

~*~

The trip to Aspen was fairly brief in the Wayne jet, and before Dick knew it the jet was taxiing to the hangar where it would be kept until their return to Gotham. From the airport they took a Range Rover to the house; Bruce explained that the SUV was more practical in the snow than a Rolls or limo. Wally didn’t seem able to comprehend this version of “slumming it.”

The house itself was massive for a log cabin, but tiny compared to the beach “bungalow.” Five bedrooms, a large open living area, medium sized kitchen, a bathroom per bedroom and two others on the lower floor, and three hot tubs, the place was ridiculous in its lavishness yet quaintly decorated with a country sort of theme. Bruce explained that the place didn’t have a gym or library because the Waynes didn’t visit the place often. Dick and Wally shared a look expressing how ludicrous the Waynes must have been for having this place at all if they didn’t use it.

No one ever said money had any sort of relationship with common sense.

When they had all settled in as much as they were going to, Bruce called everyone into the living room. “It’s still early, there’s enough time to hit the slopes if you all want.”

Alfred glanced towards the kitchen and pointed out, “Sir, if we plan to stay here for any fraction of a week, we will need more provisions than baking soda and instant coffee, which appear to be all that was left over from last time Lucius was here. I can venture to the market to stock up for the week.”

“Alfred, you’re not working. We can go with you, or by ourselves.”

“With all do respect, I believe the task will be accomplished more quickly if I tend to it myself.” Dick glanced at Tim; the last time they went with Alfred they wound up with two thirds of what was on the list and half the store that wasn’t.

Bruce had the decency to look chagrinned. “All right. Wally?”

“I’ll go. I need equipment, though.”

“I think everyone does. We can get it in town. And if we don’t have time to ski after, then we’ll have at least gotten everyone outfitted.”

“Sounds good, Bruce.” As if Bruce would have been okay with everyone saying they wanted to stay in for the evening. Dick knew better. Things weren’t always so much optional as voluntarily mandatory. He’d gotten better lately, but still.

Either way, two hours later everyone but Alfred was outfitted and awaiting lift tickets. “Wally, you ready to hit a black diamond, or did you want to warm up first?”

“Dick, I’m the Flash. I don’t ever need to warm up.” Dick rolled his eyes, but happily smiled at his friend. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Why don’t we do a couple intermediate slopes, then hit the hard ones tomorrow?” Dick didn’t fancy the idea of breaking his leg due to being out of practice and braving a hard slope.

“Sounds good. Bruce?”

“Sure. Tim?”

“Okay...”

Dick worriedly looked at Tim, who looked a little nervous. “Been a while?”

“I haven’t skied in a long time.”

“You want to try the bunny trail a couple times first?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Mind? Why would I mind? If you wanted to sit here and make snow angels the whole time I’d do it with you.” Dick caught Wally’s eye roll out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it. He loved Tim and wanted to make sure Tim remembered it.

“Okay.” Tim’s happy smile melted Dick’s heart a little, mostly because Tim rarely wore any smile, let alone a happy one.

“To the skiing or the snow angels?”

“Skiing. Is it even possible for you to make an angel? Or do your tail and horns make imprints, too?” That was a wicked little smirk on Tim’s adorable face.

“Ha ha. Last time I checked you liked those horns and playing with my tail.”

“That’s ‘cause the tail wraps around my finger so easily.”

If he hadn’t been standing on skis, Dick would have bent down and made a snowball to lob at his boyfriend, but he might fall on his face now. “We’ll see about that.”

“You know I’m kidding, right?”

“Of course.” Dick caught Wally’s eye roll again, and this time called him out on it. “Wally, you having an optic nerve problem or something?”

“Yeah, Bruce and I are standing hear watching this exchange of sappiness when we could be on a ski lift right now.”

“Sounds like your problem, not mine.”

“Sounds like we’re not wanted, Bruce. Let’s head up.”

“All right. We’ll see you guys around sunset at the lodge, then we’ll head back.”

“See you later.”

Dick watched Wally and Bruce get on the ski lift, then turned back to Tim. “All right, Little Brother. To the bunny slope.”

“Sorry.”

Dick crossed his arms and looked at Tim carefully. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Honestly I was worried about wiping out in front of Wally. And this way the two of them can be together, and we can be together. Without them.” He leaned down and kissed Tim gently, and ignored the call of “Faggots!” that was yelled in their direction.

Tim pulled away. “You don’t think anyone would know us here, right?”

Huh. That was a good question. “I don’t know. I guess we should be a little more careful.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ should be careful. I can restrain myself, unlike some people.”

Tim was _so_ getting snow down his shorts later.

~*~

As Alfred prepared after dinner drinks and dessert for his boys, he watched them carefully, as he had all through dinner, and as he did whenever all four were together, which was more and more often as time went on.

Sometimes they were split into clear pairs, Wally and Bruce, Dick and Tim, Dick and Wally, Bruce and Tim. Other times they were just together as a group of four, the way they were right now as they played an ancient version of Monopoly left in the house. It was an odd foursome, the guardian and former ward, two ex-lovers, two current sets of lovers, teachers and students, ranging in age from not actually legal to nearly middle-aged.

He often wondered how long this all would last, before Bruce decided he was better off alone, or Wally grew weary of Bruce’s aloofness, or Dick changed his mind and wanted the companionship of a female, or Tim decided to date someone his own age. Though he didn’t expect any of those things to happen, he couldn’t help but wonder. And pray that none of those things would come to pass.

None of them deserved heartache. Not again.

~*~

Tim was standing outside the ski lodge waiting for Dick to come out of the bathroom when a cute blonde girl about his age popped into his field of vision and flashed him a bright smile. “Hi!”

Startled, as he was thinking about what he might want to do with Dick when they got back to the cabin and was very much _not_ in Robin-mode, he stammered out, “H-hi.”

“Are you on vacation, too? Isn’t this place great? How long are you here for? We’re just here until the second.”

“Me, too. Just through the holiday.”

“Yeah, then I have to go back to school, and my dad has to get back to work.”

“Me, too.” And he supposed Bruce had to go do something back at Wayne Enterprises. At least push some papers around to keep up appearances.

“I’m Tamara.”

“Tim.”

“Hey, if I shorted my name to Tam, it’s almost the same!”

Where in the hell was Dick and why wasn’t he here so Tim could have an excuse to leave? He was a guy, it wasn’t supposed to take long to pee. “Yeah.”

She pouted, full lower lip sticking out and bright blue eyes expressing hurt. “Sorry to bother you, you just looked like you were bored, and I was bored waiting for my dad, so I thought we could at least be bored together as you wait for whoever it is you’re waiting for.”

“My bo-rother. My brother. Dick.” Did that count as a lie? Not that he cared, and Dick was sort of his brother, but he also was keeping Dick’s words in mind. Not everyone appreciated liberal ideas like a guy loving whoever he wanted to.

“Yeah? That’s my boyfriend’s name.”

“Really?” Good, she was attached.

“Well, my ex-boyfriend.” Rats. “Though his name already being Dick takes the fun out of calling him a dick.”

“I suppose it would.”

He looked around desperately and thankfully saw Dick emerge from the bathroom. He watched Dick acknowledge that Tim was talking to someone, and gesture as if he wasn’t sure Tim wanted him to come over. Tim tried to put on an expression that would get Dick to teleport over, and something worked because Dick sauntered over quickly. “Hey, Timmy. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Tamara.”

“Tam.” She smiled at Dick, all teeth and lip gloss.

“Just like Tim.” She giggled. “I’m Dick.” He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

“I figured.” She looked him up and down, and Tim felt a twinge of jealousy. “You’re cute, too.”

“So I’ve been told.” Though his smile was directed at her, his eyes looked toward Tim. “Well, Tim, time to hit the slopes?”

“Absolutely.” Before he said something he would regret to Tam. “Well, Tam, maybe we’ll see you around.”

“Yeah!” She smiled at them as they left, and Tim made sure to keep his eyes in front of him once they got past her.

Closer to the lift, Dick asked, “So, should I be jealous? She’s cute.”

“Eww, no.”

“Even though she clearly was interested in you?”

“Dick, just because some girl likes me because she thinks I’m cute or whatever, it doesn’t mean I’m going to drop everything and go walking off into the sunset with her.” They reached the ski lift and climbed aboard it, Tim not liking being in the air and not under his own or a teammate’s power. “I’m with you, remember? I love you.” Dick leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and Tim felt himself blush. “Besides, I doubt she’d be up for getting a strap-on and fucking me. Sometimes a guy needs that, you know.” He flashed Dick his wicked smile, hoping to turn the tables.

Dick just leaned in closer and whispered into Tim’s ear, “I know. And yet here we are and you’ve never done it to me. Soon, though.” He pulled back, and Tim swallowed at the way Dick was looking at him, stripping him with his eyes, until Tim was all but nude and aching and hard, waiting for Dick to—

How in the hell was he going to ski with a hard-on?

~*~

It had been a long, cold day skiing, and Bruce had been looking forward to the hot tub off the master bedroom since early that afternoon. Sinking into the hot, bubbling water was blissful, and he shut his eyes to minimize distractions and just let himself feel, let the water relax him.

“Room for one more?”

Bruce opened his eyes to see Wally standing across the tub, looking hopeful and wearing a red Speedo. “Lose the bathing suit, and absolutely.”

“Wasn’t sure of the dress code.” Wally slipped off the material and tossed it towards the dresser he was using. He climbed into the tub, settling near Bruce.

“Even if you kept it on, it probably wouldn’t be on for long. We just saved some time later on.” Bruce tilted his head back and closed his eyes again, content to just enjoy himself. Why wasn’t there a hot tub in the Batcave? He’d have to remedy that when they got back home to Gotham. Hell, he could call someone tomorrow and at least have the equipment delivered while they were in Aspen.

“This is nice, Bruce.”

“Mmmm.”

“Feels good after skiing. I’m not sore or anything, but it’s nice and hot. Relaxing.”

“Mmmm.”

“Man of few words. Or you’re just trying to get me to shut up.”

“Mmmm.” He didn’t want Wally to shut up, exactly, but he did want him to stop talking, so they could just _be_. Maybe if they were closer to each other... He moved over a few inches so he was close enough to put a hand on Wally’s thigh. “Let’s just relax. Besides, there are other things to do with our mouths.”

“I figured you might say something corny like that.”

“Bruce Wayne is never corny.”

“Mmmm.” Bruce gave Wally’s muscular thigh a squeeze, and a pleasant silence settled over them, the only sound the bubbling water. Bruce started to sweat from the heat, and he heard Wally groan in what he interpreted as happiness. “Water jet?”

“Oh, yes. Almost better than sex.”

“Then I guess I’m not doing it right.”

“Oh, you are. This is just different.”

Bruce crept his hand up Wally’s thigh and gave his half-hard cock a squeeze. “Not that much, apparently.”

“So prove you’re better than the jet.”

Bruce opened his eyes and looked over into Wally’s; the look he received in return was intense and yet playful. He leaned over and Wally met him. The kiss was just as intense as Wally’s look, and Bruce moaned into it. He shifted his weight to get into a better position, and he settled into kissing Wally, which soon became playing defense for Wally’s aggressive tongue.

Not that he minded. At all.

Wally’s hand wrapped around his hard cock, and if he didn’t stop him it would all be over soon. “Wait.” The hand stopped, and green eyes looked back at him, a little hurt. “I don’t want to come, I just want to enjoy this. You. We can come later.” Bruce used one hand to pull Wally in for another kiss, then pulled back again. “And besides, I don’t want to clean cum out of the filters.”

Wally grimaced, but then smiled that friendly smile that was part of the reason Bruce had been attracted to him in the first place. “That would be pretty gross.” Wally’s hand slid back over to Bruce’s leg after giving his balls a soft squeeze, and stayed there.

Bruce hadn’t made out just to make out in a long time; every attempt was either ended quickly or led quickly to sex. But he was enjoying himself now, every teasing touch of Wally’s fast tongue, every tap of Wally’s fingers against his sac as he moved, every moan as Wally squirmed against his own teasing fingers. He nipped at Wally’s lip, and he retaliated, and Bruce didn’t know it could feel so good to just relax with someone.

Maybe there really was something to this vacation thing.

“Bruce.”

“Mmm.”

“Bruce?”

“What?” What on earth was so important?

“Any chance we could, you know. Either keep going or stop? I’m getting antsy.” The green eyes looking into his were apologetic.

Bruce wasn’t sure if Wally was horny or bored, but decided the details didn’t matter. He wanted to do more, too. It wasn’t like he had a virginity to maintain. Without replying, Bruce stood, goose bumps breaking out over his body as the colder air hit his skin. Wally stood as well, and Bruce grabbed them both towels.

He dried Wally slowly, lingering over some of the sensitive spots on his body, teasing them with his fingers as he rubbed the towel over other parts. Done with that, he dried himself off, trying to make it sexy and hoping that it didn’t look ridiculous. He couldn’t tell based on Wally’s expression as he watched, but then again with the way he was intently stroking his own cock he probably wouldn’t have noticed if Bruce wore a cowboy hat and chaps.

Bruce dropped the towel to the floor and it didn’t even have time to land before he found himself on the bed, Wally on top of him, mouth on mouth, chest on chest, cock on cock. Wally slid down and sucked on one of his nipples, then he was sucking on Bruce’s cock, his own pointing towards Bruce’s mouth.

He better not hear a joke about sixty-nine being Wally’s favorite number.

He reached up and stroked the cock in front of him, then traced the head with his tongue. Chlorine. But still Wally, and with the way Wally was blowing him, obviously the chlorine didn’t bother him, so he wouldn’t let it bother him either.

Already aroused from the hot tub, Bruce decided to just let Wally work and focused on what the speedster was doing with his fingers, tongue, and throat. Very, very good things. Good enough that Bruce was thrashing and thrusting, knowing Wally could take it, until with a shout he came down Wally’s throat. When he calmed down he worked on the speedster, and it didn’t take long before he came all over Bruce’s chest and neck.

Wally flipped around and ran his fingers through it, then waggled them in Bruce’s face before licking them clean. “Definitely better than cleaning it out of the filters.”

Bruce could only grin and pull him into a kiss. So far, skiing was definitely better than the beach.

~*~

Dick watched Tim watch him shave, Tim leaning against the doorframe behind him and reflected in the mirror. Usually one of them had to rush somewhere or another, if they got to wake up together at all, which was rare, and it was kind of nice to take the time now to share these weird little intimate moments.

Like starting forever together.

Wasn’t _that_ disconcerting.

He slowed his hand then stopped entirely, focusing on Tim. He was wrapped in a towel cinched around his waist, straight from the shower, and was watching him intently. “You’re making me a little nervous, Tim.”

“Oh. Sorry. I was just watching.”

“It’s okay. It’s kind of nice. You, me. Waking up together.”

“Yeah.” Tim continued to watch, and Dick finally started his other cheek. “Way back you said you’d let me watch you shave.”

“Well, here we are.”

“No. Elsewhere.”

Dick frowned in confusion. “You want to watch me in Gotham?”

“ _No_.” Tim slid a hand down his bare chest and through the trail of hair leading from his navel down into the towel. “Here, but different hair.”

_Oh_. “Oh. That makes more sense.” He rinsed his razor. “Let me finish this, and I’ll show you how I achieve the beauty that you see whenever we fool around. And it’s not dark. And we actually get our clothing off.” Those things didn’t actually happen at the same time all the time.

“All right.”

Dick finished quickly, but still carefully so he didn’t slice open his face, then sat Tim on the lid of the toilet. He chose to stand so Tim could see well. “Now, ideally, you should do this during or right after a shower, but I showered while you were sleeping. But keep that in mind.”

He rinsed his razor again, and then pulled off the warm-up pants he was wearing. He ran a hand down his abs then around his balls; it’d been a while since he shaved, and he was due. “Okay. So, as you can tell it’s been a while. You’d know.” Tim nodded. “So, you start with the shaving cream...”

He lathered and spread his legs, then slid the razor over his sac, back to front. He worked slowly, both because he didn’t want to hurt himself and because he wanted to put on a good show for Tim. Each time he glanced up, Tim was watching intently from his seat, the same way he watched whenever he was learning something new. By the time he was carefully sculpting the patch above his cock, Tim had a hand underneath his towel, stroking himself.

He’d never really thought of shaving as being a turn on, but maybe it was. Or maybe Tim was strange, if that was believable. He smiled at his thoughts. Tim was an odd duck, but he was _his_ bird.

“...now, this is going to start itching in a day or two. So I hope you appreciate this.” He grinned at his young lover and rubbed his fingertips over the cleanly-shaved area. “Well, I appreciate it, too. It’s sexier and the smooth skin feels good against my costume.”

“You don’t go commando. If you did you’d probably have been castrated by now.”

“Thank you for your faith in my self-defense capabilities. No, my inner legs, and right above my cock. My jock doesn’t cover there.”

“Can I touch?”

“Whenever you want.” Always. Provided they weren’t in public, of course.

Tim reached out with one hand, the fingertips trailing lightly over his smooth skin. “How does that feel?”

“Good.” The hair was nice to add a little friction, but his skin was more sensitive without it. “You want me to do you?”

“No. Maybe another time.” Tim wrapped his fingers around his cock and pulled gently once. “Will you jerk off for me?”

“What am I, your own personal sideshow?” Not that he _minded_...

“No, you’re always the main event. Circus brat and all.”

“Ha ha. Just for that remark, maybe I shouldn’t do anything for you.”

“Please?”

~*~

“Please?” Tim asked again, when Dick crossed his arms. Dick’s smooth cock and balls, especially knowing that they were that way because he asked, were making him kind of hot.

“I suppose, because you asked nicely. But will you promise me one thing?”

“...What?” It was usually prudent to be skeptical of anything Dick asked for.

“Will you fuck me some time soon? I’d say now, but I know Bruce wants to ski soon.”

“ _Yes_. Of _course_.” If he hadn’t already been hard, he would be now.

Dick just smiled that sexy smile that _everyone_ loved. He finally started stroking himself, the head of his cock peeking out from the foreskin. Tim was really mostly interested in watching that; he wanted to learn how to use the skin better. It really sucked not being familiar with it, even after all this time. He’d never gotten much chance to just _watch_ Dick use it.

He pulled off the towel he had wrapped around his waist so he could jerk off himself more easily. “Go slow.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, but listened, and slowed his motion. Tim was careful to watch where Dick pulled what, where he pressed and with how many fingers. Behind his balls, right behind the head of his cock, a thumb over the slit in it. He remained quiet until right before it was obvious he was going to come, then his breath grew short and his moaning got loud.

Tim wanted to close his eyes to focus on the moaning, but he didn’t want to miss the furious strokes of Dick’s hand or him coming. Dick squeezed his fingers right behind the head one more time and then with a high groan he was coming, some getting onto Tim, some onto the floor. The heavy-lidded, flushed look he shot towards Tim was enough to make him come as well after a couple more strokes. His hips jerked up and he spilled over the floor and his hand.

Apparently having his breath back, Dick frowned at their feet. “What a mess.”

Tim didn’t fight his grin. “At least there isn’t any bedding to wash. That’s an improvement.”

Dick turned around then came back with a washcloth. He handed it to Tim, and Tim wiped himself off. Giving it back to Dick, he offered, “Thanks. For all of this.”

“I love you, Tim. I only wish we could do this more often.”

“Me, too.” Life was far too short to _not_ have this. Especially for their group of people.

“Come on, Little Brother. Bruce is probably wondering where we are.”

“Unless Wally is distracting him. He’s good at that.”

“He was good at that even before they started sleeping together.”

Tim stood and stretched, thinking about how lucky he was that Wally had given up Dick, and eventually found Bruce.

But, poor, sweet Alfred, watching all the mayhem.

~*~

“Sirs, it is better for all involved that I do not ‘hit the slopes’ with you.”

“But Alfred...”

“No, Master Wally. Provided I do not break one of my aging bones, I will no doubt regret the experience in the morning. Better for you four to enjoy yourselves without having to worry about me.”

“If you’re sure, Alfred.”

“Yes, Master Bruce. Now, go on out, and I’ll spend my day in town communing with the locals.” More specifically, the nice woman who owned the bookstore he stopped in the previous day.

His boys finally climbed out of the SUV, took their stuff, and headed for the ski lift.

Finally.

Even if he hadn’t met Bernice, it would be good to get away from the group for a while. It was wonderful seeing everyone happy and relaxed, but it was also a bit strange and unnerving. It was like a dream come true, complete with the occasional nightmare element. He’d never seen Bruce smile as much in his whole life as he had in the past four months or even the past few days. Frightening.

He was still in thought as he pulled up behind the bookstore, but his concerns faded as he saw Bernice come outside. He climbed out and greeted her, “Perfect timing.”

“I just had a thought that it might be you.”

Alfred smiled, and she led him inside. He greatly looked forward to a day without loving glances and lovers’ comments tossed around over his head.

But he certainly didn’t mind the way Bernice glanced at him.

~*~

Bruce watched Wally dart down the slope in front of him, graceful around turns, streamlined while tucked on the straightaways. The way he leaned into turns, the way the little ski ensemble he wore left little to the imagination, the way he’d occasionally glance back to make sure Bruce was behind him, it all was really turning Bruce on. He wasn’t used to this, days of sex, a willing partner around him all the time.

It was strange.

And a little wonderful.

He wondered what it was like for Wally, knowing that he was responsible for the change in Bruce. Unless he hadn’t realized it, which he doubted. Wally could be observant when he needed to be, even if he couldn’t always sit still.

But then he had to wonder about what it all meant. If anything at all beyond two guys enjoying each other’s company. Did he ever want to settle down? Could he bring himself to try to settle down? What did that even mean, anyway?

Lost in thought, he almost ran into a tree, but he corrected his course in time.

Did “settling down” require he and Wally move in together? He certainly wasn’t leaving Gotham, but would Wally want to leave Central City? Would Wally want to settle down with him?

What was he even _thinking_?

He forced his thoughts back to Wally, who zigged around another clump of trees. What was it like for a speedster to ski? To have more speed than he would walking, but none of the control to go faster? Aside from steering, slowing down, and tucking his body for decreased wind resistance, Wally was completely at the mercy of gravity. It must feel incredibly awkward. And yet here he was because Bruce invited him, because Bruce wanted him. Wally had worked so hard to gain more control of himself, to mold himself to something closer to what Bruce would want. And what did Bruce give him in return? Nothing. Nothing personal, anyway. Expensive gifts and vacations didn’t count.

It was frustrating, being Bruce Wayne. He knew no one understood him, and he certainly didn’t understand himself. He knew what he wanted for his city, and that was it.

He used to think he didn’t need anything else.

But being around Wally, watching the way Tim and Dick acted around each other lately, it really made him think. But never in a nice, linear manner.

Confused, he decided to just keep thoughts out of his mind and just focus on his body. Lean, tuck, rise, bend, the cold air slicing across his face, his boot digging into his ankle, his grip on the poles. His cock sliding into Wally’s tight, vibrating ass...

Dammit.

Next time, _he_ was going down first.

~*~

In the lodge, Dick pulled Tim down into his lap. They were tired of skiing and decided to wait for Bruce and Wally inside, and had found a relatively secluded grouping of couches in the main room. They chose the couch partially hidden by a column, and it was still a little early in the day for too many other skiers to have returned. Those were the factors that let Tim feel even a little okay with showing Dick any affection at all while not back at the cabin.

He moaned into a kiss as Dick shifted him in his lap. “They better hurry up.”

“What, you don’t find this exciting? It’s nice, too. I should get us some hot chocolate. Nothing to spike it with, though.”

“Yeah, and you’re the only one old enough to drink.”

“I’d let you have some.”

He knew he would; when you were saving the world with someone during the day, then fucking them at night, or vice-versa, things like the drinking age lost meaning.

Tim settled more comfortably against Dick, who bent down to kiss him again. It _was_ exciting, knowing that any second someone might see them, someone might even be watching now. Would a voyeur encourage them, or throw taunts at them?

“Oh my _God_!!”

Or just exclaim disgustedly at them...

Tim turned and saw Tamara staring at them, a horrified expression twisting her features. “What are you _doing_ , Tim?”

“I didn’t want to tell you before that I don’t really like girls...” Lame, but the truth.

“But your _brother_?!” She looked like she might vomit, then turned and flounced off out of sight.

“Whoops.”

“Yeah, ‘whoops,’ you horny doofus.”

“Timmy, I’m not the one who lied to her.”

“I did it to protect us.”

“Well, better hope she doesn’t have someone with her who takes offense to homosexuality, or we might be in for some trouble.”

“But was she more disgusted by the gay, or the incest?”

Dick looked thoughtful, though also extremely amused. “I don’t know.”

Tim sighed, and dropped his head back on Dick’s shoulder. Vacation seemed to just make his life _more_ stressful.

~*~

Wally watched as Bruce pulled on his bathrobe/dressing gown thing. It was one of those silky ones that barely came down far enough to cover his balls. Wally couldn’t decide if it was sexy or silly.

He watched as Bruce fussed with one of the bottles of oil. “Bruce, come _on_.”

“I just wanted to make this good for you.”

“Anything you do to me is good.” Bruce murmured in a noncommittal way. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous. You’ve massaged me before.”

“Yes, but usually it’s because you have an injury, cramp, or muscle ache.”

“I’m going to have a bigger muscle ache if you don’t come over here and touch me soon.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Wally sighed with relief as Bruce finally walked over to the bed. His broody lover was quite at contrast with the homey, rustic room, but Wally wouldn’t trade him for anything.

“Alright. Flip over.” Wally complied and turned over onto his stomach. He stretched out as much as he could on the mattress, then rested his head on folded arms. “I know you know this, but you have a gorgeous back.”

“Thank you.” Wally _did_ know that, but it didn’t mean he didn’t like the affirmation of the fact. He felt Bruce settle over him, knees spread over his hips, and he wondered how long this could possibly remain just a massage so long as Bruce’s bare balls rested on his bare ass.

Bruce ran his hands up and down Wally’s back slowly and lightly, teasing before he set to work. He finally started the actual massage, kneading the muscles in an orderly fashion. He’d always known Bruce had strong hands, good hands, but the crackling fire and nudity really made it better. Who would know Bruce Wayne was so romantic?

Up to his shoulders, then his neck, corded muscles stretched and relaxed. He forced himself to focus on every sensation, which was easy to do considering how he wasn’t moving and felt the need to run. Each touch, whether from Bruce’s left hand, right hand, the edge of the dressing gown, thighs, balls, or his breath on the back of his neck, provided Wally with something to ground him in the here and now.

Bruce was good at this, very good, and Wally wanted to enjoy just the massage but every minute that passed was another minute to think of how arousing it all was. He desperately wanted to rub into the mattress, but that might mess up Bruce’s concentration.

Bruce shifted his weight to work lower, then slid down onto his legs. The hands on his back had nothing on the hands on his ass. “Bruce... don’t tease...”

Bruce’s weight was suddenly back on his ass, his hands braced near Wally’s arms, and his erection slid along his ass cheeks as he said into his ear, “I don’t tease.”

That time Wally didn’t try to hold back a thrust of his hips, cock sliding along the bedspread. “Then just do it!”

Bruce chuckled that deep chuckle that never failed to arouse Wally because the sound was purely _Bruce_ , not Batman or the Playboy, then got off of him. He returned a few seconds later, and Wally heard the familiar sound of the bottle of lube being popped open. Wet fingers pressed against him, and he raised his hips to give better access. They’d had sex so often over the last several days that it wasn’t too hard to loosen him, especially with the way Bruce knew how to manipulate his body.

Before long Bruce was sliding inside of him, and all Wally had had to do was lie there and let him do what he wanted. But now he rose up onto his knees, Bruce still inside, and worked to meet Bruce’s thrusts, worked his muscles around Bruce’s cock. Bruce leaned forward, forcing himself in deeper, and wrapped a hand around Wally’s cock. “Come on, Bruce. Harder.”

Bruce obeyed, shifting his weight so that he had longer strokes. He moved faster, and Wally moaned as he heard Bruce’s grunting get louder. “Wally, I’m going to come.”

He didn’t always do it, but he wanted to now; Wally vibrated his pelvis, augmenting whatever Bruce was feeling and the feeling of Bruce’s cock inside of him. He sat back on Bruce’s thighs, forcing Bruce to kneel back, so all Bruce could do was take it as Wally moved around him, knees spread around Bruce’s. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, and Wally held on, and Bruce’s head rested against his. All the better to hear Bruce’s groan as he came, arms squeezing Wally tight.

When he relaxed, a hand wrapped around Wally’s cock and brought him off quickly. It wouldn’t have taken much anyway, but having Bruce’s whole body wrapped around him, his cock still hard and in him, made this better than it would have been in a less intimate position. When he was done Bruce just held him tight, dropping occasional kisses onto his neck and cheek. It was almost too romantic to be believed, considering it was Bruce.

“This was nice, Wally.” Nice? “And by nice I mean amazing. You’re amazing.” He pulled him in tight again, and Wally basked in it. So very nice, being the focus of Bruce’s attention, having those strong arms holding him close. “Wally, I...”

The way Bruce trailed off made Wally tense up all over; what did Bruce have to say? “I... really like you. Thank you for putting up with me all this time.”

Wally let out a breath and a chuckle. “I really like you, too.”

“You know what I mean? I can’t...”

“Yes. Thank you.” Wally was relieved, if a little perturbed. He hadn’t been expecting Bruce to say the “L” word, hadn’t thought he’d ever hear any sort of form of it, but somehow Bruce was able to let himself open up enough to say something close. It was nice. Maybe there was hope yet.

They cleaned up and then went to bed, Bruce spooned up behind Wally. Wally hadn’t been all that stressed and tense before the massage and the sex, but now he was practically a puddle as he leaned back against Bruce and drifted off into sleep, Bruce’s hand resting on his stomach.

~*~

“Oh, God...” Tim had been getting fucked by Dick for what felt like forever. Dick had wanted to take it slow, see how long they could last, and the position they were in, both of them on their sides, Dick behind Tim, Tim’s leg raised up out of the way, didn’t seem designed for a fast orgasm. At least, not for Tim.

Dick’s slow, careful thrusts weren’t helping the matter; they were only driving Tim crazy. He could feel Dick smiling against his neck, and with the position they were in and Dick’s grip on his cock, there didn’t seem to be anything Tim could do but take the brutal, wonderful fucking.

He wasn’t exactly complaining.

But by now enough was enough. He felt like he was drowning in sensation, Dick’s hands and chest and cock and mouth, his body taking the onslaught but buckling under it. “Dick, please...”

“You had enough?”

“I need to come. Need to.” Like he needed to breathe, and surely breathing would be easier once he came.

Dick’s low chuckle wasn’t reassuring. “You sure? This was supposed to be an educational experience.” Dick slid almost all the way out, then slammed back in.

“I’ve learned I may need to kill you.” Dick took his hand off Tim’s cock, which he hadn’t been stroking so much as lazily fondling, and reached up to pinch one of Tim’s nipples. Tim moaned as pleasure shot from his chest towards his groin. “ _Dick_...”

“Okay, okay. I think I’ve tortured you with pleasure enough.” Dick shifted a little, then thrust again, hard. Oh yes. That was better. “Timmy, jerk off. You know what you like.”

Tim’s hand, which had been keeping him balanced, scrambled down to his cock as Dick moved back a little to give Tim room to lean on him. Stroking himself, feeling Dick hit his prostate, Tim heard moaning and finally realized it was him right before he came, right before his body spasmed as the build up all over became focused in his groin then spread back throughout his body to his fingers and toes.

It was a long, long time before he came back to earth.

When he did, it was to Dick dropping kisses on his shoulder. “You okay, Tim?”

“If by ‘okay’ you mean ‘unable to walk but not minding too much,’ then yes. I’m wonderful.”

Dick wrapped his arm around him in a hug, then slowly eased his cock out. “I finished when you did.” Tim was rolled onto his back, and he couldn’t help but grin lazily up at Dick, who returned the expression. “So, was it worth the wait? It’s supposed to be better when you have to wait, hold it off.” He stripped off the condom and dropped it into the garbage next to the bed, then returned his attention to Tim.

“I think so.”

“Good.” Dick stretched out next to him. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m exhausted. I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Tim closed his eyes and turned his face into Dick. He was tired, too. Wonderfully tired.

~*~

For New Year’s they celebrated at one of the restaurants in town with a huge dinner, the food and atmosphere a little rich for Wally’s tastes. In both senses of the word. He watched as his companions handled everything as if they’d been doing it their whole lives, and Wally realized they all had. Bruce, the prince of Gotham, Dick, the orphan child he’d raised, Tim, who’d grown up with money even if he didn’t always seem comfortable with it, then Alfred, who’d served the Waynes for decades, even if he didn’t always participate first hand.

And then here he was, all Podunk and beer cans.

Bruce must have read his thoughts, because a comforting hand came to rest on his leg. He wanted to do more than just let it sit there, but he knew any other sort of contact might lead to wanting to do more than just sit and enjoy dinner and ring in the New Year with everyone, so he didn’t.

He then took a moment, a long moment, to think about what these rich kids gave back. Night after night they fought for people less fortunate, put their lives on the line to help the helpless, faced death to save the world in ways most people wouldn’t even learn about on the news.

It was fascinating.

Especially because they were all just human. Wally was special; would he still fight crime without his speed? He wasn’t sure. But here these crazy Bats did it, knowing that behind their fancy toys and costumes, they were painfully vulnerable. It was mad. Unbelievable.

Hot.

It was nice being welcomed into their group, accepted. Even if it came with lavishness he couldn’t imagine or understand. Their friendship was worth a moment or two of discomfort.

And how many people knew how to make a billionaire beg for more? He stifled a grin as he squeezed Bruce’s hand.

~*~

Dick sat next to Bruce after breakfast, the couch more than big enough for the two of them, even though Bruce liked to take up a lot of space sometimes. That presence, physical or not, was part of what made Batman so intimidating. Dick just moved Bruce’s leg out of the way so he could sit down.

He looked over his book to the other side of the room, where Tim and Wally were involved in a game of Scrabble in front of the fireplace. It was snowing too hard to ski or do pretty much anything outside, so they were all resigned to spending the day indoors. Alfred seemed to be taking it the hardest, his cooking of breakfast and cleaning up after it much less enthusiastic than it normally was. They should really all be helping, but he told them all it was unnecessary. Maybe Bruce would give Alfred his own vacation, so he didn’t have to do anything strenuous for a while...

“I didn’t know Wally could play Scrabble.” Bruce was looking towards the game as well.

Bruce was still such a tool sometimes. “He’s not an idiot, Bruce. He _can_ read.”

“I _know_ that. I meant he often doesn’t sit still for too long, especially not for something that cerebral.”

“He’s gotten better.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

Dick watched as Bruce’s mouth curved slowly into a smile. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the details of the thoughts that induced it. But he had to ask. “So, things are good with you guys?”

“Extremely. I really... like him. A lot. ...You know.”

“Yeah. I know.” Bruce and his fear of anything remotely resembling commitment to another person. “He’s good for you.”

“I know, you all insist on telling me that every chance you get.”

Dick grinned at him. “It’s so you don’t forget, as you might do.”

Bruce grunted at him noncommittally. “How are you and Tim?”

“I love him. I always did, but it’s different now. To train someone, watch them grow up-”

“He’s sixteen. You’ve known him four years.”

“Whatever. He’s so much stronger, well prepared, happier. And the way he looks at me, the way he turns me on... It’s just so different than it’s ever been before. I don’t know what it is. I thought I knew love. I guess maybe I didn’t.”

“It’s tricky.”

“Tell me about it. He’s only sixteen, like you said, and yet I can’t help but look at him and see forever. Actually it’s damn creepy.”

“Jitters?”

“Yeah. Either that I’m seeing forever, or feel that I’m taking his forever without his permission.”

“Are you asking for advice?”

“I guess so.” He tried not to smile when he saw how pleased Bruce looked at that admission.

“Slow it down. He’s still in high school. He has a variety of lives outside of you. Enjoy your time here, but give him space at home. He’s young. He shouldn’t be looking towards forever. You probably shouldn’t be, either. The Mission...”

He didn’t want some long, depressing discussion about factors over which they had little control. “Oh, forget the Mission for right now. So I should lay off Tim for a while.”

“If you can manage to discipline your body to even partially the level I spent years teaching you.”

“Ha ha. It’s not like we only have sex. Okay, we spend a lot of time having sex when we can, which really isn’t often considering we don’t live in the same city and he’s away most weekends. Just lately, since his school vacation started, we’ve been all over each other. Even if it hasn’t been sex, we’ve been inseparable. It’s... It’s kind of frightening. I’m not used to this.”

“You’re still in the honeymoon phase, and can actually act on it because you’re in close quarters here. You’ll settle into more of a routine soon. ...as much of a routine as our lifestyle allows, anyway. Take advantage now, while I’m feeling generous with my homes.” Bruce smirked. “At least you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant.”

“Him either, since he’s the one taking it.”

Bruce frowned. “You don’t switch?”

“He hasn’t seemed to want to.”

“Well, let him.”

“I plan to. Before we leave.”

Bruce stared out across the room, and Dick followed his line of vision. Wally was scowling down at his collection of letters as if he was wishing he had heat vision, and Tim was smirking in the way people winning games do. “What happened to us? A playboy and his young ward, and then after no time at all we’re on a double date week with colleagues.”

“’No time at all’?! Where have _you_ been?!” Bruce said stupid things sometimes.

“Okay, so a time with a lot of strange and horrible things happening to us. But we’ve survived it. And so have they.”

“Against the odds, I guess.” He took a second to wonder what his life would have been like if he were brought up in a normal home, and immediately dismissed the idea. He would have none of the things that had become so important to him, had made him who he was.

As he watched Tim add up the score in the game, he thought about Bruce’s advice, about taking advantage of the days they had left here, then slowing down. He could do it, maybe, slow down once they got home. They both would probably need a little time alone.

Hopefully not too much.

~*~

Alfred looked up from his chopping when he heard the knock at the door. He heard Dick ask, “Who’s that?” and answered him as he wiped celery juice off his hands.

“A friend I made in town.” He crossed the large open room to open the door, the boys watching him in confusion. He opened the heavy door and smiled as he saw Bernice standing there. “I see you found the place all right.”

“Only because the snow let up! This place is pretty tucked back off the road, and the drive isn’t marked well. Might not have found it at all if I hadn’t always wondered what happened to the Wayne boy every time I drove past the mailbox.”

“Well, you’ll find him here, along with his former ward and two friends.” He wasn’t sure how she might handle the true nature of the relationships among the boys in his care.

Alfred stepped aside to let Bernice in, where she faced the gauntlet of four intrigued young men. “Sirs, this is Bernice, she owns a business downtown. We met the other night, and have been enjoying time together since.” He dared one of them to say a word, cast him a glance or a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t cheating on Leslie, he was making a friend. He needed something for himself in light of the level of activity among everyone else.

“Hello, Bernice. I am Bruce Wayne.” Ah, yes, there he was. Formal and yet with a playboy glint in his eyes as he smiled. This from the man who moments ago was holding hands with his lover as they read the funny pages in yesterday’s paper.

“Why, hello! Happy New Year to you all. I met you once when you were a very little boy, Mr. Wayne. I see you’ve grown up nicely.”

Introductions were made around the group, lines of description missing as necessary. It was just easier for her to think Tim was the ward, Dick his friend, and Wally a friend of his. So much deception all around. But it was necessary.

Bernice then helped him finish making dinner, and even Bruce and Wally pitched in and set the table. Dick and Tim offered to clear it and rinse everything for the dishwasher. It was all very interesting, and much appreciated.

Dinner was nice, and drinks afterward were nicer. The boys went to the far end of the living room, and Dick and Tim eventually went to their bedroom. Alfred enjoyed conversing with Bernice, having someone to talk to who didn’t run around in spandex or Kevlar, to the best of his knowledge.

It was certainly the best night of his vacation, and he hated seeing it end when Bernice drove off, the roads covered in snow but drivable once the plows came through earlier in the day.

~*~

Tim loved kissing Dick, and one of the few things he loved more than kissing Dick was kissing Dick while they were both naked. Cock to cock, Tim was stretched over Dick, trying to do for him what Dick always did. By the time they got to the actual fucking, Dick always had him so wound up he almost begged for it. Sometimes he did.

He kissed along Dick’s jaw, then his throat, then paid a lot of attention to Dick’s nipples. Dick played with his hair and pushed him closer against him, until Tim moved lower to suck him a while. He teased the foreskin like he’d watched Dick do, and played with his balls, and used his mouth to the best of his ability.

“Timmy, come on. Now you’re just teasing.”

“I’m only giving as good as I got.” He hoped.

Dick just groaned. It was so hot, knowing that Dick was aroused, waiting for him. Dick had expressed his desire to switch roles earlier that night, and it was all Tim could do to just not drag him to their room before dinner was over. Once they had finally excused themselves, Tim had stripped Dick then himself quickly, having been aroused for far too long already.

And now, here he was, a few minutes away from being on top for the first time. If he hadn’t gotten fucked so well all week, he might have already come just from the anticipation.

“You ready, Dick?” He pressed two fingers against Dick’s hole and waited.

Blue eyes mock-glared at him. “Yes, Tim.”

Tim smiled nervously. “Okay.” He coated his fingers in lube, then slowly worked his way inside. It was tough going; he liked that it meant Dick hadn’t let anyone do this to him in a long while. Dick rested one hand on his own chest and watched him, offering tips periodically. Tim listened carefully, not wanting to hurt Dick. After he was able to wiggle three fingers in, Dick was working himself on them, moaning softly when Tim rubbed against his prostate. The gland wasn’t as elusive as some people made it out to be, he decided. You just have to know what you’re looking for.

“Tim, I think I’m ready.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna come soon anyway, and I’d prefer it to be while you’re inside me.”

Tim closed his eyes, then opened them right away to erase the mental picture of Dick coming while getting fucked. He pulled his fingers out, wiped them off, then ripped open the condom packet. He rolled the latex sheath on carefully, making sure to pull it down all the way, then slathered a generous amount of lube over himself.

He spread Dick’s legs again and lined up, then panicked slightly. “You want to do this face to face, right?”

“Yes. I want to watch you watching me. You’re doing fine, Tim.” Dick smiled encouragingly and Tim took a deep breath and pushed in. It was slow work, even with the prep, and Tim wasn’t sure if it was because Dick was really that tight or if he was so nervous about coming he didn’t want to put any more stress on himself than there already was by rushing it.

Finally he was in all the way, and he couldn’t remember why he hadn’t asked to do this before. Fucking was _amazing_. Hot and tight, all around his cock, and Dick looking at him in that damn loving way...

“Don’t stop.”

He hadn’t even realized he had, and he set to work moving, slowly at first and then faster as he got more comfortable. He listened to Dick’s suggestions, like putting his feet over his shoulders and getting a hand on Dick’s cock, but after that Dick just let him experiment. Faster, then slower, a shift in angle, trying to see what got the biggest reaction from Dick.

He found one position that had Dick working with him, rocking up into him, flexing around him, moaning as he did, and Tim had to think of things that would take his mind off of how incredibly close he was to coming. His geometry class followed by US colonization did the trick for a while, but eventually there wasn’t anything to hold him back.

Dick must have realized it because he offered, “Go ahead and come,” then tightened around him. Tim didn’t wait for another offer, and just focused his attention on moving and the way it all felt around his cock. Everything he was feeling, every bolt of pleasure, finally pooled into his groin, until it was too much and he had to hold onto Dick’s ankles as he came so he wouldn’t fall over. He heard himself groaning, felt it in his chest as he shuddered, and gradually he relaxed until he stopped moving and gave Dick what he was sure was an extremely dopey grin.

“You okay, Timmy?”

“Never better.”

Dick swung his legs down and spread them around Tim, giving Tim a clear view of his hard cock. Tim reached for it, and Dick joined him, and the two of them worked until Dick finished as well, cum shooting over his chest. Tim took that as his cue to finally withdraw, and pulled out his cock and slid off the condom, tossing it away.

Done, he settled next to Dick, hand tracing through the drying cum. “Dick... that was. Great. Thanks.”

“No problem, Little Brother. Any time. Should have been long before now.”

“I like it either way.”

“Good.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Dick was quiet, and Tim started to allow himself to lull into sleep, but then Dick sighed heavily and spoke again. “We need to slow down.”

“What?”

“Us. What we have here.” Tim looked up into Dick’s eyes, noting how serious they looked. He wasn’t kidding.

“What, you want to break up?” So _that’s_ what heartbreak felt like. Tim couldn’t breathe as he tried to pull away from Dick’s grip.

Dick just pulled him back down next to him. “No. I said we need to slow down, not stop. You know I don’t want to, but we can’t spend so much time together like this. It’s scary for me, Tim. To see a future for us at this point. You have your life, I have mine, and circumstances just aren’t in our favor right now. And it’ll just make every moment we do spend together, talking or sex, that much better.”

“I suppose. I mean... I guess we’ve been kind of... serious lately.” Hadn’t he wondered at how adult he felt lately? He knew he was too young for something this serious, but he liked it. But Dick was right. It was kind of scary. “Nothing’s ever been normal, so I guess I can’t ask that this be.”

“Trust me.”

“You know I do.”

“Then you’ll see. I don’t want to smother you, and I can see it happening. We have our separate lives. When you’re done with high school, then we can talk about what to do next.”

“Can we still have sex?”

Dick looked scandalized. “Of _course_! I need to debauch you, otherwise I wouldn’t find reason to live.”

“You’re so dramatic.” That was Dick. He certainly had flair.

“That’s my job. So. Do you understand? What we have here is _too_ good, and I don’t want to screw it up. But I’m glad you were able to top me. Do it again soon.”

“As soon as I can.” Dick held him closer.

They settled in for their last night in Colorado, Tim feeling even more grown up than he had recently. Things were moving so fast, and he was enjoying it. There wasn’t time with their lifestyles to move slowly. He understood Dick’s point, and part of him was thankful for it, but another part of him didn’t want to let go. Sometimes people didn’t always come back when he did.

But maybe it was better off that they slowed down. They were getting way too serious. He knew it, even if he didn’t want to think about it. He shouldn’t be thinking as far ahead as part of him wanted to. He was too young, and in their line of work it was pointless. Best to just enjoy what he had, right now, and look towards what he could enjoy in the near future, even if it wasn’t what he thought he wanted. Right now, this closeness, this feeling of safety, knowing that Dick wasn’t going anywhere for right now, they were all Tim wanted in the world.

Even a shower could wait.

~*~

Bruce stood back to analyze his creation, the Batmobile carved out of snow mocking him with some missing detail he couldn’t discern. They had enjoyed one final partial day of skiing, and would be returning to Gotham later tonight. Right now they were taking advantage of the previous day’s snowfall to play outside and sculpt.

Wally had a nice traditional snowman crafted, complete with a carrot for a nose. Dick made an elephant that didn’t quite want to come out straight. Tim and Alfred were working on a flock of birds, most of them on the snow, some on trees, one on Dick’s elephant, and one on his Batmobile.

Tim had been glowing all day, and he could only guess as to what went on in their room last night. Good for them. Diversify. Dick, with his long glances and serious smiles, appeared to be trying to steel himself for the long, cold days ahead where Tim couldn’t be by his side. A long distance relationship was tough in general, but trying to work one out between an adult and a high school student, both of whom routinely risked their lives for others, was extremely difficult. He tried to give Tim as much leniency with training that he could, but there was being kind and then there was being foolish.

Then there was Wally, who he just couldn’t seem to give more of himself to, no matter how much he wanted to. In less than two months they’ll be together for a year. True, it hadn’t always been a relationship, but the first time they’d succumbed to each other in the Tower was nice in its own way. The relationship had come later. Maybe by then he could express himself better.

Alfred would be getting some time off. As much as he wanted. With any guests he wanted. It must have been hard all week being the fifth wheel. Bruce understood that now, even if he didn’t right at the beginning. He and Leslie deserved some time alone. Or perhaps Alfred could come back here to see Bernice. They seemed to hit it off quite a bit.

Bruce was drawn out of his thoughts by a snowball landing against his back. He looked to where Wally had been, then turned his head to see Wally behind him. “It was Dick. Really.”

“Oh, I believe you.” He demonstrated his belief by tackling Wally into the snow. “Really.” Another snowball crashed into him.

“That time it really _was_ Dick.”

He should have figured it was only a matter of time before a snow fight broke out, all five of them fighting to win, though it was difficult considering the lack of rules. It didn’t matter; it was fun, and that’s what this time was supposed to be about. Relaxing, connecting to each other, detaching from the real world and its issues.

They’d all return to Gotham far richer than when they’d left it.

No matter _what_ his credit card bills looked like.


End file.
